<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think i'm in love with you by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248239">i think i'm in love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda), Flufftober, I hope, M/M, Unrequited Crush, but still fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones accounted for a lot of things as he joined Easy company. What he never accounted for was falling for a certain red-headed sergeant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Malarkey/Henry Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think i'm in love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've honestly never written for either of these guys before so I apologise if it's ooc (which it probably is ngl)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jones had heard rumours, stories about men growing unusually close during the war; a result of surrounding yourself, your whole reason of being, with one another, no doubt. He'd heard whispered gossip of men being intimate with their friends, much like one would be with a woman back home, and he supposed it made sense...in a way. The men did, after all, have to put their whole trust in each other.  That sort of bond is bound to have consequences.</p>
<p>So, with that in mind, he'd expected to join Easy and come across at least a few men that felt this way.</p>
<p>However, what he really hadn't accounted for was becoming one of said men. And for the sharp-tongued, red-headed sergeant Malarkey no less.</p>
<p>The realisation came as more than a shock to Jones; he was only at the first hurdle of his career in the army, he didn't plan to stick around for long and Malarkey was definitely not the most stable of the Easy men. He would stare solemnly into the distance, mumble broken prayers when he thought nobody was listening, freeze up under hot showers. He wasn't okay. </p>
<p>Jones heard murmurs that nobody could expect Malarkey to be alright anytime soon, not after he lost his best friends back in Bastogne. Having not yet seen any real action, Jones could only imagine how that sort of pain must eat you up inside.</p>
<p>It's not until the night before the patrol, the one Jones convinced Winters to let him take over in exchange for giving Malarkey the night off, that he even gets to have a proper conversation with the man who had caught his eye the moment he arrived in this desolate town. They're sat on a doorstep, just outside the building currently home to second platoon, the boisterous chatter from inside drifting out onto the street.</p>
<p>“Smoke?” the sergeant offered a cigarette his way, corner of his lips quirking upwards for just a split second.</p>
<p>Jones took it, leaning forward to let Malarkey light it. “Thanks.” he mumbled around the cigarette as it dangled between his lips, smoke rising up into the peaceful night's sky. It wouldn't last.</p>
<p>“You're a good man, Jones.” Malarkey spoke into the comfortable silence that had settled between them, barely glancing his way. He didn’t need to. “You're gonna go far.”</p>
<p>That was it, wasn't it? The one thing holding him back from being anything like those men he'd heard about whilst training. He wasn't looking to stay here, with the men, so rightfully he couldn't fall for the man sat beside him.</p>
<p>That didn’t stop his heart from trying.</p>
<p>He leant into Malarkey’s shoulder, knees touching, and smiled when Malarkey chuckled quietly under his breath, blowing a cloud of smoke through his parted lips. His eyes fell on Jones, the stars above reflected in them now and caused his breath the hitch in his throat.</p>
<p>He'd never met anyone quite like Malarkey before. Never come across someone so ruggedly handsome that they had his stomach in knots, ginger hair tussled over a freckled face, smile curving soft and gentle, reminiscent of days before the war. He's certain, even years in the future when he's hopefully back home and settled down, he'll never forget this face.</p>
<p>He sighs, matching Malarkey’s smile with one of his own. “You're a much better man than I'll ever be.” he said, swallowing down the words he could feel on the tip of his tongue. <em>“I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>